


obliterated

by lunatic_zephyr



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Catharsis, Character Death, Crack, Drabble, Gen, I am capable of writing good things this is not one of them, SPOILERS FOR 128 IN CHAPTER 4, open to prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunatic_zephyr/pseuds/lunatic_zephyr
Summary: The gang (mainly Zolf) manages to let off a little steam





	1. take out the trash

 

Fueled by dwarven rage, Zolf picks Bertie up and dunks him in the trash can. Fucking obliterated. Then he picks up the trash can and chucks it over the side of the airship. Everyone cheers.


	2. pop off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamid roasts his arch-enemy

Looming as a solid three feet and two inches of compressed fury, Hamid points a flawlessly manicured finger at Gideon as smoke starts coming out of his ears. He casts Fireball and Gideon pops, bursting into flame like the little bitch he is. Fucking obliterated.


	3. tag-team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zolf and Grizzop team up.

Taking careful aim, Grizzop lets an arrow fly and shoots Barrett Rackett in the kneecaps. Barrett falls, whining about his joints as Zolf comes up behind him with a bucket. He casts Create Water and it fills before he grabs Barrett by the collar and shoves his head into the bucket. Barrett drowns spectacularly. Fucking obliterated. Zolf and Grizzop high-five and then go to take Sasha out for ice cream because she deserves it.


	4. glaive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by oshallows and many more: kill Freud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR 128

In one swift motion, Zolf hefts his shiny new glaive and impales Freud in the chest. Freud chokes and tries to incorrectly psychoanalyze Zolf as he dies, but Zolf uses the handle of his weapon to chuck Freud into a nearby lake, silencing the cocaine-addicted motherfucker forever. Fucking obliterated.


End file.
